Bad Naruto!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Sasuke has a squirt bottle that becomes Naruto’s new enemy. Now its Naruto quest to defeat the enemy for his prize! In celebration of NaruSasu day! NaruSasu


Bad Naruto!

By Shounen Ai

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

This story is a bit similar to another story in some places, but its fine. The author and I talked it out. :)

**Thank you for your time!**

* * *

Naruto poked at the brunette who slept on the porch of the Japanese styled house. "Sasuke!" He whispered, poking him again to wake him up from his nap. A muttered was his reply before the man turned on his side to get away from Naruto's finger. Naruto gave a pout, but soon it transformed into a grin once a idea came into play.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he felt teeth chomp down onto the most sensitive part of his neck. Releasing a yip, Sasuke's hand flew back, punching Naruto into the nose. The blond tumbled backwards into the rice paper doors, creating an imperfection for the beautiful house. Sasuke sat up, looking back at the moaning blond. Rolling his eyes, he laid back down with his back towards the other. "Your fault." He said with no guilt in his tone. Naruto crawled over with a few winces of pain flashing over his face before he finally collapsed on the man.

"Sasukeeeeee, I love you. Can we smex?"

"No, I'm sleeping."

"Saaassssuuukkkkeeee."

"No."

"But I'm horny and my raging hormones haven't been satisfied for a week!"

Sasuke shot up, glaring at Naruto.

"I've been healing! Why do you think I've been resting this whole time?!"

"But-but!!"

Sasuke growled and jumping up from his comfortable napping position. He stormed into the house with a whining Naruto following after. The two entered the kitchen where Sasuke began to rummaged through the cabinets, looking for something that seemed to be the key to him resting easy for the day.

"Sasuke! Please! I promise we'll only do it four times!!"

Sasuke ignored the pleading and released an 'Yes!'. He walked over to the sink and began filling a plastic bottle with water. After it filled to the very top, then placed on a squirt cap. Turning back to Naruto, he saw that he was still on his knees, now bowing, begging and begging for him to agree. Taking this aim, he pointed the bottle toward him and squirted him repeatedly.

"Gyah! Cold! Cold! Stop!" Sasuke smirked as Naruto gasped for air and looked to Sasuke in disbelieve. "What the fuck was that for?! That water is cold!" He shouted, jumping to his feet in order to tower the male in height. Sasuke just looked up at the taller male with an amused smirk. "Bad dog." Sasuke turned away and heading back to his napping spot, leaving a soaked Naruto behind.

* * *

"UGH! COLD!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he tripped over the rim of the tub and onto the floor in his naked glory. Sasuke looked down at the shivering male with narrowed eyes. "Bad. I told you to stay out the bathroom when I'm in here."

"Bu-but Sasuke! I need my daily sex!!"

Sasuke 'hmphed', leaning further down in the warm water.

"…."

"…."

"I could wash your back ya'know."

"..."

"And maybe your hair..."

"...."

"....and maybe the hair down ther-"

_SquirtSquirtSquirtSquirtSquirtSquirtETC_.

"AAAAHHHH!! I'M SORRY!!!"

* * *

Naruto peeked from his spot on his knees at the side of the bed. Sasuke was sleeping once again, clothed in one of his simple short kimonos. Blue eyes ran over the slim legs that were revealed. Wiping away the drool, Naruto carefully crawled on the bed and towards his target.

Pausing each time Sasuke made a movement, Naruto finally made it to his destination, hovering over the beautiful man who looked delicious enough to eat. Leaning down to capture the man's lips, he found himself instead meeting warm lips, but the cool plastic of the squirt bottle. Panicking at the thought of been soaked again by the deathly cold water, (how did water get that cold anyway?!), Naruto jumped off the brunette and landed hard on the floor. Sasuke peeked out one eye and to the blond who was holding his head in pain. Snickering, Sasuke turned onto his side to face Naruto, holding the bottle securing to his chest.

Naruto sat up, glaring at the evil bottle with an intent to kill. That thing was the reason why he hadn't been able to jump Sasuke at all! His hormones were killing him and Kyuubi was getting sick of him coming to his jail to complain about him slowly dying of unreleased desires! Sasuke reopened his eyes when he felt Naruto's eyes still on him. He followed Naruto's eyes to his chest, which he believed he was looking at since the kimono had fallen down from and revealed quite a lot. If he were a girl, he'd have a reason to be appaled. But since he wasn't a girl, he had nothing to worry about.

"Pervert!" ...on the other hand, Sasuke was one to overreact.

Naruto snapped from his glance at the bottle and up to enraged eyes.

"Eh?"

_SquirtSquirtSquirtSquirtSquuuuiiirrttttt!!_

"GYAAAHHHHH!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!"

* * *

"Sa-"

_Squirt._

"Gyaaahhhh!!"

"Moron."

"What was that for?! I didn't do anything!!?"

Sasuke tilted his head to he side to get a better view at the rope hidden behind Naruto's back. Noticing that Sasuke saw through his plan, he cursed loudly and stormed off back to his study to come up with new plans.

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance. For the past days, he had been squirted to death over thousand times! Placing his chin on the wooden table, his eyes glued onto the small television playing an anime about some fairies and a boy going on an adventure to win something. Naruto wasn't really interested, but foundt it to be the only thing to do for the day. Today he felt he needed a day off from stalking his uke and being assaulted by that evil thing of his!

As if on cue, Sasuke came into the room and took a seat next to Naruto with his beloved weapon at his side to protect him from any attacks the blond would commit for the day. Naruto glanced over at the brunette then back to the TV with just the movement of his eyes, not trying to be noticed by his lover or that...that thing! Sasuke looked towards Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the quietness of the usually loud blonde. "Gave up already?" He questioned, taking Naruto's teacup and sipped the warm liquid.

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed as his response.

Sasuke placed the cup down and nodded.

"Good."

Naruto gave out a squeak as he was thrown on the floor and Sasuke straddling him. "What the hell!? I didn't do anything!!" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms in fear of being squirted again. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's panicked expression before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. The blond just laid there, frozen in fear, wondering if this was a test.

Sasuke pulled away with a slight pout.

"Why aren't you responding?" Naruto blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Sasuke…what are you doing? Is this a test or are you just teasing me?" Sasuke smirked. "Teasing, ne?" Sasuke's hand ran over the blonde's hard chest and slide down south. "Would you like me to tease you?" He asked innocently, playing with the strings of Naruto's sweatpants. Naruto gaped at the brunette's sudden change in behavior.

After days of trying to lure him into bed, it was happening! But the other way around, but still! It was like a dream come true!

"I want to be on top though."

And the dream dies.

"Sasuke! You know I hate being the uke!"

"Hmph. I'm on top or no sex."

Naruto groaned, banging his head on the floor before pausing, an idea popped into his head. Sasuke gasped as he was sudden spun around and pushed against the floor. Looking up at the blond, he panicked once he realized what had happened. Naruto grinned, pointing the squirt bottle he had grabbed from Sasuke's side. Ninja moves really did come in handy even when at home it seemed!

"Either I'm the seme..or we can see how much sexy kitties hate water more than foxes."

Sasuke gulped at this.

_Damn._

* * *

**Why are they afraid of the squirt bottle?**

**BECAUSE THE WATER IN IT IS FRICKIN' COLD! DX Try getting squirted at by that thing out of nowhere! You'd get a water phobia after that. XD; I swear you will. **

**Please review. Haha.**


End file.
